The Mario Movie
The Mario Movie is a GoAnimate Film directed by TheJoJuan4444. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL2KlmRXv3E Plot: The Villain Dark Bowser has been forbidden to go to The 20th Annual Mushroom Toad Festival because he is grounded. He sneaks out of his house to go to his friend Dark Koopa‘s house in a plan to kidnap all the Toads. At the Mushroom Kingdom, just as the Toads are about to give their speech at the Festival, Toadette, Toadiko, Toadsworth, Toadsbert, Yellow, Green & Blue Toads are all sucked into the air by an airship. Mario & Luigi rush into their house to get a call from Rosalina on Skype. She tells him that they must rescue the Toads. Mario then gathers his crew: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Pac-Man & Mrs. Pac-Man. Mario tells his crew what Rosalina told him & Luigi. They then all build a flying car and they all set out to rescue the Toads, while the news report the Toads’s dissapearance. On the airship, it’s revealed that Dark Bowser & Dark Koopa kidnapped the Toads. While Dark Bowser taunts them, they rebel against him and that Mario and his crew will rescue them. At the Desert World, Mario, Luigi & Peach get dehydrated, but they then go to an oasis. They are then attacked by a monster cactus but Mario makes it disappear. On the airship, it’s revealed that the cactus is one of Dark Bowser’s minions. He then sends in the Wiggler to attack Mario and his gang at The Jungle Soda. At The Jungle Soda, Mario and his crew encounter the Wiggler. But Mario makes it mad by jumping on him. After a brief chase, he is defeated. They then head to The Haunted House. The Toads begin to lose hope in Mario, but Toadsworth convinces them that Mario will save them. Dark Bowser overhears and tells them that Mario will never rescue them. At The Haunted House, Mario, Luigi, Peach & Daisy encounter a Boo, but Toad makes it disappear. Mario then gets a call from Rosalina, who tells him that Dark Bowser & Dark Koopa kidnapped the Toads. Mario tells his crew and they head to the airship. Mario’s car attacks Dark Bowser’s airship. After a brief sky battle, Dark Bowser shoots Mario‘s car down and it gets destroyed in the process. With their car destroyed, the gang begins to lose hope and give up, but Mario encourages them to not give up and regain their confidence. Rosalina then appears and teleports them all to Dark Bowser’s castle. At his castle, Dark Bowser prepares to execute the Toads, but Mario & his gang arrive to save the day. Mario battles Dark Bowser & Dark Koopa while the rest of the gang rescue the Toads. Mario fights both Dark Bowser & Dark Koopa. After an epic battle, Mario is overpowered and severely wounded. Rosalina helps him by giving him a flower and he uses it’s full power to blast Dark Bowser & Dark Koopa from the castle to their apparent deaths, At the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone celebrates their victory. Toad & Toadette kiss and all the Toads celebrate their freedom from Dark Bowser. Dark Bowser & Dark Koopa, who have both survived, crashes the party and demands to be invited to the festival. Rosalina then angrily calls both their parents ( despite their unaccepted apologies ) and they both get grounded. Funky Kong then arrives and everyone performs at a huge party at The Mushroom Toad Festival. Reception: The Mario Movie received generally positive reviews from critics.